


Where the spots may fall

by MintMushroom



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien and Luka want Mari, Exasperated Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, I don’t ship Adrianette I only want Lukanette, I mean, Jealous Adrien Agreste, Lukanette, Lukanette Week, Marcaniel is bae, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Minor Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Some near death, i want them to have babies, maybe in this they could have babies, omg yes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintMushroom/pseuds/MintMushroom
Summary: This is the part where I tell you... I don’t like Adrianette anymore. Imma include some “Adrien likes Mari” in here, but it isn’t my main ship. Ever since Luka came on, I’ve had Lukanette swimming in my brain. Okay. Rant over. If u want them with kids in the future tell me in the comments. Here’s the first chapter!





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette stared at the sun-haired boy as he chatted with Nino. She knew her cheeks were blushing slightly, and she could hear Alya giggling behind her.  
“How can you get a boyfriend when I can barely get a work in sideways?” She dramatically collapsed onto Alya’s lap.  
“Maybe you’re looking to far?” A voice said behind them.  
Marinette jumped up in shock, glancing at the blue-haired boy. He was stood beside Juleka, and had his guitar behind his back.  
“Ohhhh, Hey Juleka, Luka.” Alya waved at them both. Juleka nodded, and Luka kept smiling at Mari.  
“We were wondering if you’d like to come with us to watch a movie.” Juleka said, ignoring her brother as he tapped her shoulder. “Rose is coming, and Mylène wants to come with Ivan.”  
“That sounds amazing. I’d love to go, but I have a project that I’m too far behind on.” Mari felt bad for not being able to go, but knew she was very far behind.  
“Ohhhh, Mariiiiii!” Alya squealed, tugging her arm.  
“I’m so sorry.” She shook her head. “Anyway, I better get going. My mum and dad want to go out, so I need to watch the shop.” She waved back at them, before heading home.

TIME PASSING

Marinette was taping a batch of croissants into a box when the doorbell rang.  
“Sorry! It’s closing time right now. You can come in…” she stopped when she saw Luka standing beneath the door. Cheekily, he stretched up and flicked the doorbell again, letting it ring.  
“Uhh… aren’t you meant to be with Juleka?” She asked.  
He stared at the ceiling. “Yeah… but I’d rather be here.”  
“Right. Well,” Mari said briskly, “I have work to do.”  
“Aren’t you going to invite me in?” He looked right at her. Mari felt her cheeks burn slightly, but shrugged. “Yeah. Come on up!”  
She led the way up the stairs to her house, passing the kitchen and grabbing an apple. She then jumped onto her stairs, taking them two at a time. Mari grasped the bright green fabric she had dropped that morning from the floor and placed it back on her work table.  
“Wow, nice room.”  
Mari stopped. She completely forgot that Luka was following her.   
“Is that a top?” He crossed the room in a few strides, pointing to some grey fabric hanging from a mannequin.  
“It’s a top in progress.” She answered, staring at the mannequin.   
“It’s nice. Is this what your working on?” He asked, looking at her with big blue eyes.  
“N...no.” She stuttered, before turning to her cabinet. She gently grasped a long pink dress, holding it delicately between her fingers.  
“It’s not finished. I...I was going to ask one of my friends to model it for me, so I know how it looks.”  
“I’m sure you’d look the best in it.” Luka answered.  
Mari’s blush deepened. “Thanks.”  
Luka looked around her room. “What’s up there?”  
Mari looked up. “Oh, that’s my porch. It’s so cool to look out over everything from up there.”   
She raced up the stairs, unclipping the “thingy needs a name” and jumped through. She helped Luka up, then turned to the sky.   
“Now I can see where you get the inspiration from.” Lula smiled at Mari. She smiled back, before leaning on her railing. She felt it shudder slightly, but ignored it.  
“Hey Mari. I was wondering….” Luka began.  
Mari suddenly felt herself slipping, the rain crumbling under her hands. She slid face first down her roof, barely catching herself on the gutter.  
“Help!” She screeched, kicking her legs manically.  
“Mari! Hold on!” She heard Luka call down, but felt the gutter creaking in her hands. Looking up, she realised it was bending in the middle, and looked like is was about to snap.  
“Someone! Hel…” she started falling, screaming hysterically as she did so. After a few seconds, she felt herself fall onto something… not like concrete?  
“Is she okay? Mari!” She heard Luka nearby, but he didn’t catch her.  
“I’m sure she’ll be okay, but you better take her to hospital.”   
Chat Noir! Marinette opened her eyes, and saw Chat staring down at her. He set her on her feet, and she wobbled slightly. Both boys grabbed her arms, and Mari felt dizzy.   
“Mari? Mari? Are you okay? I’ll take you to the hospital.” Luke grasped her waist and held her hand as they began to walk away. “Thank you, Chat.” She wheezed, and the playful cat bowed.  
“I’m just doing my job.” He winked playfully.  
Mari leaned more heavily on Luka, as they shuffled on towards the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANGRY MAMA BEAR ALERT!
> 
> Okay and this one is kinda shorter than the other. Hopefully next chapter is from Luka’s point of view, but if not I’ll just do it from Mari’s.

Holding the ice pack over her head, Mari smiled at Luka. He didn’t smile back, and Mari frowned at him.  
“Why are you so angry? I’m still alive.” She grumbled.  
Lula rolled his eyes. “I want to talk to you, Marinette, but whenever I do you always nearly get yourself killed!”  
It was Mari’s turn to roll her eyes. “Well, I’m in hospital now. What is it you want to say to me?”  
Luka turned away. “It’s nothing important.”  
“It must be, or else I wouldn’t nearly die whenever you try to tell me!” Mari argued.  
“Okay okay, point taken.” Luka nodded, before dropping to Mari’s face. She felt her cheeks flush red at his closeness.  
“Can you ice scate?” He asked.  
Mari’s thoughts were racing. He wants me to go ice skating? “No. No, I haven’t.”  
“Well, I know the guy who owns the ice rink. You wanna go sometime? Maybe… tomorrow, if you feel better.”  
“Okay!” Mari squeaked.  
“It’s a date.” He replied, before looking confused. Mari giggled at his spontaneous choice of words. She saw his cheeks darken, and felt her cheeks heat up in response.  
“WHERE THE HELL IS MARINETTE!”  
“Uh oh…” Marinette stared past Luka. “It appears my mother-bear is approaching.”  
Alya flung herself across the hospital ward, nearly bowling over a doctor, who gave her a nasty look as she rushed past.  
“OHMYGOSHMARIWHATDIDYOUDO!” Alya held her shoulders and shook Marinette until she felt sick. She felt Alya’s hands lift from her, and she saw her mama-bear glaring at Luka.  
“Okay, Boy, listen up. If you hurt Mari, I’ll flay you. Got it?” She leaned into his face.  
“No no no Aly! I just… fell. Okay?” She grabbed Alya’s arm, half dragging her from Luka before she hurt him. She still had narrowed eyes, and Nino was calmly walking down the hall.  
“Bloody hell, babe. That doctor was almost knocked down!” He was followed by another boy, with sunny blonde hair. Omg it’s Adrien! Mari’s heart began to race.  
“Whoa, what did you do this time Mari?” Adrien asked, looking her up and down.  
Mari felt her cheeks burn violently. “N...nothing A..a..Adrien! I was… glad Chat Noir s...s..saved me!”  
She looked back at Luka, who was staring at Adrien with an unreadable expression. Oh, they must remember each other! They played in Rose’s band! She thought.  
“Oh Mariiiii! Why can’t you let Ladybug and Chat Noir save Paris instead of saving your ass every two seconds.” Alya sat on a armchair, with Nino resting on her shoulder.  
“I...I’m just clumsy, I guess.” Marinette smiled at Alya, who pursed her lips together.  
“Anyway, I’ll be back at school on Monday. Oh, and we’ll be having our group project in science! Damn it, I forgot to do the homework!” Mari threw her arms up in the air, letting the ice pack fall onto the shiny floor with a crack.  
“Whoa kid. Don’t worry.” Nino glanced at Adrien. “We’ll all help you with it tomorrow. Anyway you better rest up.” With that, the group left Marinette and Lukan to themselves.  
“So. Tomorrow?” Luka said, raising his eyebrows.  
“Tomorrow.” Marinette agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG MARI I LOVE U BABE!!!
> 
> (Okay, don’t drink and drive. Wait. Is it “Don’t drink and drive” or “drink and drive”?)
> 
> (Nevermind. I’m still depressed, sleepy and insane. See yall next time.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was at this moment he knew. He fucked up.
> 
> Oh, hello.  
> I’m getting bored of revising for a Biology test, so I’m writing FanFiction instead.
> 
> ......
> 
> Maybe I can write some FanFiction instead of doing the test.....

Luka stood outside Marinette’s house, leaning against the marble wall. He looked at his phone, noticing (again) the fact he was ten minutes early.  
“Adrien!” He heard a voice call.  
A blue-haired girl in a white coat and checkered skirt was rushing down the pavement to meet the blonde douche. Maybe he isn’t that bad, a small voice in his head said, but he pushed it away. Luka saw the look that flashed between Mari and Him yesterday. He wasn’t going to let Golden Boy think he could mess around, especially after Luka saw that other blue-haired girl.  
“Oh, Luka! You’re already here? I...I thought I was early…” Mari stuttered, flailing her arms madly.  
“Yeah, I’m early. The ice rink opens at ten, so if we walk over now it’ll be open.”  
“That’s great!” Mari flashed him a wide smile, which made him melt slightly. Bloody hell! No wonder Golden Boy likes her, he thought.  
The two strolled side by side, shoulders brushing slightly. Marinette didn’t seem to notice, but to Luka is was very obvious. He watched her as she waved at a small girl playing in the park.  
“Hello Manon!”   
The girl rushed over, leaping into Mari’s arms with the grace of a wrecking ball. “Marinette! Marinette! Look, I’ve got Ladybug and Chat Noir saving Paris! And the baddies will not win!” The girl wriggled out of Mari’s arms, wielding a Ladybug doll in her short arms.  
“I hope your looking after them for me!” Marinette waved at the girl, who rushed back to the water fountain with her dolls.  
“Who was that?” Luka asked when she returned.  
“Oh, that’s Manon. I babysit her sometimes.” Mari flicked her arms. “I made her a Ladybug doll once, and she begged me for a whole set of them!”  
“Well, I thought they were excellently stitched!” Luka commented.  
He saw Mari’s cheeks flush, and chuckled under his breath.  
“Here we are!” Luka rushed ahead, opening the door for Marinette, who smirked in response. They were heading to the reception when two voices echoed around the room.  
“Adrien! Have you never ice skated before? Come on, tie your laces up and let’s go!”  
Peeking into the skating room, Luka saw Blonde Douche sprawled on the floor, his shoelaces tied together. Blue-haired Girl was standing over him with narrowed eyes.  
“Luka? Is something wrong?” Marinette was holding up a pair of skates, and Luka realised she didn’t know Golden Boy was here. They could escape.  
“Come on.” Mari was pushing open the door. Luka sighed, then grabbed his skates and followed her.  
He waited for her to react to Him, but she merely glanced in his direction. Luka breathed a sigh of relief. Golden Boy wasn’t going to undermine him after all!  
Luka stood up in his skates, waiting for Marinette to finish tying her laces. She stood up as well, wobbling slightly. Luka took this moment to grab her by the waist and hoist her onto the ice.  
In hindsight, taking a clumsy girl like Marinette ice skating would be stupid. Luka, though, did not have hindsight on this fact, and it only took him a matter of seconds to realise his idea was, in fact, the worst idea he had ever had.  
The poor girl slid across the ice, grappling the edges of the ice rink and looking like she would burst into tears. Luka knew she was staring at Blonde Douche and his poor substitute for Marinette swanning at his side. Luka couldn’t help admitting that both were good at ice skating, but wanted to upstage their skating at all costs.  
“Mari, hold my hand.” Luka offered his hands out, and Marinette staggered over, nearly falling flat on her face. He steadied her, before skating slowly backwards. After a moment, he let go of one of Mari’s hands, which made her wobble again.  
“Come on Marinette! Balance!” He said to her.  
“I don’t have enough equilibrium!” Marinette joked, smiling through her distress. Suddenly, she had leaned forwards so much he top of her skates caught on the ice and she crashed down in a flurry of arms and legs.  
“My my! How bad are you at skating?” Substitute Marinette swanned over, looking down at Mari. “Even my friend Adrien Agreste is better than you, and this is the first time he’s been ice skating!”  
“This is Marinette’s first time ice skating as well!” Luka lept to Mari’s defence. “I’m sorry not everyone’s so bloody good at ice skating on their first try!”  
“Oh, I’m sorry. Who are you?” The girl replied sarcastically. “I didn’t ask for your opinion. Marinette knows I’m joking, right hun?”  
The way Substitite Marinette called Mari ‘hun’ made it sound like both girls knew each other. Luka narrowed his eyes at her as he pulled Mari back onto her feet.  
“Oh, what’s up Mari!” Golden Boy skated over to Sub-Mari’s side.  
“Me and Marinette were just skating.” Luka shrugged, leading Mari away from the two. It took him awhile to realise that Marinette was still upset.  
“What’s up with that girl?” Luka said, angrily pointing at the blue-haired bitch.  
“Hey Kagami, What happened?” Blonde Boy asked Not-Marinette.  
“Hey Mari, do you know them?” Luka whispered in Marinette’s ear.  
“Yeah.” She mumbled, before skating off to the entrance. With a final glare at Golden-Haired-Douchebag and Substitute-Marinette-Who-Is-Nothing-Like-The-Real-Marinette, he raced after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I love writing from Luka’s view! If you want another one from Luka’s point of view, comment with a blue heart 💙!  
> If you want it from Mari’s point of view, comment with a red love heart ❤️!  
> If you want me to spice things up and write from Adrien’s point of view, comment with a green love heart 💚!  
> See ya later alligator!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is from Luka’s point of view.
> 
> Okay, this one is so cringeworthy I was gonna rewrite it, but here it goes
> 
>  
> 
> Please don’t hate me, or this story, after you read it.
> 
> You Have Been Warned.

Luka held up his phone. He was pondering whether to text Marinette. After what the blue-haired girl had said to her, she’d ran back to her house. Mustering courage, he tapped the screen.

Luka: Hey Mari are you ok??

He waited a few moments, sitting down on his bed, until his phone buzzed.

Mari: Yeah. Why?

He frantically typed back.

Luka: Well, you kinda just left without  
telling me. I was worried.

She took a few moments longer to reply.

Mari: I’m sorry! I didn’t  
mean to!

Luka smiled to himself.

Luka: Hey. It’s alright. Wanna get a   
sandwich tomorrow? I know  
a place that does really good  
ones!

She replied pretty fast to this one.

Mari: I’m sorry. I have too much  
work! Maybe on Sunday?

Luka raised an eyebrow. He tried not to feel rejected at her suddenly dropping his proposal. His phone buzzed again.

Mari: Don’t mope, idiot.  
I didn’t say no, did I?

Puzzled, he didn’t reply.

Mari: I said “Maybe on Sunday”  
Not “never again you stupid  
boy!”

He smiled.

Luka: Oh, you know me so well!

He waited for her to reply with “Its because we share such a close bond!” Or something along those lines.

Mari: Not really. Juleka is sending  
me photos of you right now.

Luka turned to the door, where he was met with Juleka sticking her head through, phone in hand.  
“Oh my god Juleka! I will kill you!” He threw a well-aimed pillow at his sister’s face, which knocked her phone to the floor. She scrambled on the floor for it, holding it up against her face.  
“I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry!” Juleka was laughing her head off, her eyes tightly shut and her hands wrapped around her stomach.  
“I swear to god I will kill you Jule!” Luka warned, pointing to the open door. Juleka scurried out, but not after taking one last photo of her brother. He slammed the door shut after her, then turned back to his phone.

Mari: Don’t be mad at her.

Luka: Did you tell her to do that?

Mari: No! She just sent me  
a photo!

Luka: Bloody hell! She’s scary.

Mari: Lol. Anyway I’ve got to go.

Luka hesitated, his hand hovering over the ‘send’ button.

Luka: Bye x

He waited. And waited. He knew she had read the text, but she hadn’t replied yet. Luka felt like his heart was about to collapse under the strain she was putting him through.

Mari! Bye bye x

“YEEEAHH!” Luka fistbumped the air. He’d finally got an answer. Wait a minute dumbass, a voice in his head yelled, she probably thinks of you as a friend, not a romantic partner!  
“Fuck you.” He said aloud to the voice, before picking up his guitar and strumming a few notes. He knew he wasn’t going to fall asleep anytime soon, so he began to play a song he knew well.

“I LOVE KITTENS AND PUPPIES AND FLUFFY PINK UNICORNS!”

Juleka, overhearing the noise, opened the door.  
“Why are you singing this song?” She asked.

“THEY ARE SO CUUUUUUUTE! THEY ARE SO CUUUUUUUUUTE!”

“Oh my god you better shut the HELL UP LUKA!” Juleka picked up the pillow from the floor, knocking her brother in the head. As he collapsed onto his bed, she wrestled the guitar off him, running off into her own room.  
Luka huffed, but knew it was for the best. He may be good on the guitar, but his singing wasn’t as good as Rose’s. He opened his window, looking out onto the waves.  
“Goodnight, Marinette.”


	5. Chapter 5: Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is now from Blonde Douche’s point of view.  
> Enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> .......  
> I may have added some MariChat in here as well.....  
> (SORRYNOTSORRY!)

Adrien was lying in bed, still awake. He didn’t miss the venomous glare that Luka had given him at the ice rink.   
“Why are you moping? It’s not like Marinette likes you anymore.” Plagg threw some Camembert into the air, catching it in his mouth.  
“Well, I was wondering what Kagami… wait. Did you say ‘anymore’.” Adrien sat bolt upright.  
“Yeah. Marinette used to like you, but you had your hand so far up your ass you didn’t realise until it was too late.” Plagg said matter-of-factly.  
“B...But Alya and Nino…” his voice trailed off. He remembered a conversation he had with them both. Nino had asked about if he had a girlfriend, and Alya said there’s someone he could see if he just turned around. Adrien thought she meant metaphorically turn around. So he metaphorically turned to Kagami. She was a nice girl when she wanted to be, athletic, strong-willed and brave. But she wasn’t anything like Marinette. Adrien let out a sigh.  
“Well, you are stupid. First it was Ladybug, now Marinette.” Plagg felt stupid saying that, as he knew about the whole matter, but hadn’t told Adrien about those two being the exact same person.  
“Plagg! Don’t do this to me!”   
“Kagami is a bitch as well. Why, you had the pick of any fucking girl, and you decided on that devil spawn.”  
Adrien was slightly shocked from Plagg’s revelation. Usually he had the same idea about everyone: they’re assholes. But whenever Adrien mentions Kagami or Chloé, he rants and raves like a two year old. Well, a two year old who knows swear words.  
“If I give you Camembert, will you shut up?” Adrien picked up the stinky cheese, waving it in front of Plagg’s face. The kwami’s eyes widened, and he licked his lips.  
“Yes yes yes! Anything for Camembert!” Adrien chucked the cheese away, and Plagg threw himself after it. He then flounced back onto his bed, digging his head into his pillow. His mind whirred. What if I’ve lost Marinette forever?  
He shook his head, and delicately grasped a bracelet that was lying on his bedside cabinet. It was pink, with beads in many shapes, sizes and colours.  
“I think Luka hates me.” Adrien stated. Plagg flew in front of his face.  
“You THINK Luka hates you? How far is your hand up your ass Adrien!”  
“Geez, what sewer did you drink from?” Adrien retorted.  
I wish I’d noticed her before. Maybe she’d been mine. Fuck, I’d be better for her than him.  
Suddenly, Adrien had a streak of stubbornness. “I won’t give up now. Plagg, claws out!”

POV Switch to Marinette

Leaning on her bedside table, Marinette stared into the starry sky. She knew she wouldn’t sleep for a while, but didn’t feel like doing homework. She had flicked through her phone a few times, but Alya had fallen asleep partway through a call, so Mari had ended it and sat down, a glass of water in her hand.  
“What’s wrong, princess?”  
Marinette turned her head. Chat Noir was sitting on her open window, looking straight at her.  
“Nothing, kitty. Why are you here again? Can’t you sleep?” Mari ushered him into her room. Marinette felt good around Chat: he didn’t know about her situation with Adrien and Luka, and they both just talked about nothing much until he went back home.  
“So… I saw you with that blue-haired boy.” Chat raised his eyebrows.  
Mari internally groaned. She thought Chat was different, but here we are. Maybe…  
“Oh, Luka? Yeah, he’s nice.” Mari felt her cheeks redden.  
Chat seemed to be interested in this topic, as he leaned in. “Are you and him…”  
Marinette opened her eyes wide. Her mouth flopped open like a fish, and her arms swung manically above her head.  
“N...no! Kitty, what was that for!” She pouted, and Chat looked confused.  
Mari sighed. “It’s just… yesterday, we went to the ice rink. We met Adrien and … and Kagami there. She said something to me… and I have to agree.”  
She saw Chat’s eyes narrow. “Kagami? What did she say?”  
“N...nothing much. It just… hit home, you know?” Mari looked up with big bluebell eyes.  
Chat seemed to stiffen up. Mari patted his head.  
“What’s making you so angry?” She asked.  
He looked back at her. His gaze was so gentle, so endearing. He opened his mouth, then closed it again. He opened his mouth again, and he barely got the words out of his mouth. “Do you love me?”  
Mari stood, shocked, like a bolt of lightning had hit her. She wanted to say no, she didn’t, but her voice wasn’t willing to cooperate.  
“K...kitty! Don’t say stuff like that!” Mari whacked him across the head, shooing him back out the window. He looked sad momentarily, but jumped away.  
“Oh Chat.” She said softly to the night. “Why did you make this more difficult for me?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat is annoyed. Adrien is annoyed. Luka is bae. 
> 
> Let’s go boiiiiis

“You’ve loved Adrien for, like, forever!” Alya waved her arms in the air.  
Marinette was bent over her science project, with Alya perched on her shoulder.  
“Yeah, but he’s never returned the feeling. I mean, he literally asked me for advice to ask out a different girl.”  
Alya pouted, sensing she was losing the argument. “That’s a compelling statement. So, how’s things with Luka?” Alya swung her hips, winking.  
“Not now, Alya.” Mari said, but her reddening cheeks gave something away, because Alya grabbed Marinette’s phone from her back pocket.  
“Hey!” Marinette turned around, but she was already scrolling though her messages.  
“‘Wanna get a sandwich tomorrow?’ ‘Bye x’ ‘bye bye x’. Omg, kid you’ve got a good one.”  
“Alya!” Marinette squeaked, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment. She always felt… light?... whenever she thought of Luka. Not so much anymore whenever he thought about Adrien. And Chat? Mari pushed Chat from her mind.  
“Girl, I think this’ll last. I though me and Nino were cheesy, but this is a bloody cheesefest!”  
Alya halted as Mari’s phone buzzed. She peered at the screen, before laughing.  
“Here.” She handed her phone back.

Luka: Mornin’

Mari felt her hands go sweaty.   
“Girl, say something back!” Alya hissed in her ear.

Mari: It’s 10 o’clock 

“Mari! That’s pathetic! You can say something better than that!”  
Marinette pushed Alya’s head away gently.

Luka: Juleka stole my guitar.  
Luka: she won’t give it back.  
Luka: this is your fault.

Marinette chuckled to herself.

Mari: she sent me the video of you singing

Luka:...   
Luka: delete that

Marinette smirked, ignoring a smartarse remark from Alya.

Mari: well, I have to go.  
See u tomorrow

“Leave a kiss at the end!” Alya nearly shouted into Mari’s ear.  
“I can’t do it now, I’ve sent the message!” Mari retorted.

Luka: What! No kiss for me?

“See!” Alya looked so smug.

Mari: Tomorrow x

“There.” Marinette said.

Luka: does that mean you’ll   
kiss me tomorrow? I’m   
looking forward to that!

“Girl, you did it!” Alya screeched with happiness. She hugged Marinette’s waist.  
“N...no! He just got the wrong idea.” Mari muttered, and Alya gave her a I-See-Through-That-Bullshit look.  
“You have to see him tomorrow. No, today! Fuck the science project, we can just say we did mine together.”  
“No!” But her plea fell on deaf ears as Alya pulled her down the stairs.  
“Bye Maman-Sabine!” Alya called, and Marinette’s mother waved, happily oblivious to what was happening to her daughter.  
They made their way to the ship, passing Juleka and Rose sitting on a bench. Rose waved, and Juleka nodded, before they both turned back to each other.  
“They’re such a cute couple.” Marinette said.  
“Girl, you still owe me money from that bet about Marc and Nathaniel.” Alya glared at Mari.  
A few weeks ago, Alya backhanded her way into making Mari, Nino, Mylène, Ivan, Juleka and Rose into betting about the two arty boys. Alya, with her extremely accurate (even scarily accurate) guesses, figured out the boys were closer than friends. So ‘Marcathaniel’ was born.  
“And there’s about to be a new ship.” She heard Alya mutter.  
She stormed up to the ship, knocking on the door. It took a while for someone to open it.  
“Wha… oh, hi Alya. And Marinette.” He straightened up when he saw Mari, which made her flush pink.  
“Mari has a day off today, because we’ve done the science project, but I’ve got a date with Nino.” Alya winked suspiciously at Mari, before turning back to Luka.  
“I want her back home before ten, ok? One minute behind, and you won’t be able to sit for a week.”  
With all Alya’s joking aside, Mari knew that threat was real. Mama-bear mode would be activated if she wasn’t back at home before ten.  
“Ok ok bye Alya love you…” she tried to ungently shove Alya away. But Alya stayed still.  
“Alya?” Mari asked, waving her hand in front of her face.  
“A… akuma!” Alya pointed to the sky, where a giant rock golem was jumping towards them.  
“I am Rocker! I will make the world a rocking place!” The golem threw some rocks at the ship, which swayed and rocked with the impact.  
“Alya! Jump!” Alya clambered onto the side of the boat, leaping onto the pavement with Juleka and Rose helping her up. The boat was rocking more violently now, and it would be impossible to jump across without falling into the water.  
“It’s sinking!” She heard Rose shriek. The dainty girl was pointing to where a hole had been made in the bottom of the boat. Water was flooding into the boat, and Mari and Luka were still trapped on the boat.  
“Oh, Ladybug! Chat Noir! Help!” Alya was shrieking histerically, shaking in Rose’s arms.  
“Marinette.” Luka had grabbed her waist, pulling her into him. She didn’t mind his closeness: it made her feel more secure.   
“It’s seems like someone’s having a temper tantrum.”  
Luka and Mari both looked at the bow of the boat.  
“Chat Noir!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anime. Anime. ANIME.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, ya know how bad I am at updating these stories.  
> Yeah, I’m making a new Miraculous FanFict.  
> Called “Twisting Hearts”  
> It’s a bad name.  
> Kay

Adrien felt a bump against his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Plagg hovering over his head like a small, black helicopter.  
“Wake up, sunshine. We’ve got one hour until that photo shoot, and you haven’t even stalked Marinette yet.”  
Adrien's eyes narrowed. “I don’t stalk her. I… I make sure she’s safe, okay!”  
“Whatever you call it.” The kwami said, before flicking his tail in agitation.  
“What’s up?” Adrien asked.  
The black cat looked troubled for a moment. “I… I think there’s an akuma somewhere.”  
Adrien looked amazed. “You… you can feel an akuma?”  
Plagg looked upset now. “Nooroo is connected to us. I… I honestly feel like he’s near me, right now.”  
“Okay. We’ll deal with the akuma, then find ‘Nooroo’. Plagg, claws out!”

Chat Noir raced over the rooftops, whirling his baton in the air. He saw a stone golem roaring a few feet away from the river, and heard a familiar voice.  
“Oh, Ladybug! Chat Noir! Help!”  
It was Alya! Chat raced through the streets, pausing when he spotted Alya being held down by Juleka and Rose. She was screaming frantically at something on the boat. Chat turned his attention to the people, seeing Marinette first. He made a long leap, landing on the bow of the boat.  
“It seems like someone’s having a temper tantrum.” He commented cooly, trying to not glare at Luka as he held onto Mari’s shoulders defensively.  
“Chat Noir!” Both seemed happy to see the hero. Mostly Marinette though, he thought smugly.  
“Alright, I’ll have to take you across one-by-one, okay?” He called, hopping from the bow to where the two were stood.  
Marinette’s sentence was cut off by another large rock smacking the water beside the boat, making it shudder unnaturally.   
“Take her first.” Luka pushed Marinette in front of him, ignoring her squeak of protest. Chat was happy enough, picking her up princess style, and jumped off the boat using his baton.  
“Mari! I’m so sorry!” Alya babbled, relief echoing in her voice. Chat suppressed a fist pump of pleasure at being Marinette’s hero.  
“Chat! The boat is sinking, and Luka’s still on it!” Marinette yelled, and Chat Noir was thrown back to reality.  
“Oh crap.” He muttered, before racing back to the boat. He had half a mind to just let Luka drown on the boat, but fought against the urge because it would make Marinette upset.  
“I’ll destroy you!” Rocker threw another rock at the boat which hit Chat on the back leg. He felt the sharp edge slice through his suit, and he keeled in pain. He scanned the boat for the blue-haired boy, and saw him standing a few feet away, his eyes wide in panic.  
“Need a paw, kitty?” A voice called from above Chat.  
“I’m afraid so, m’ lady.” He teased back, trying to ignore the pain in his leg.  
“Then get Lu… I mean, that boy, off this sinking ship!” She pointed at Luka, before hurling her yo-yo at the Rocker. “I’ll look after this guy.” She yelled as she flew away.  
“This isn’t the only ship sinking!” Chat hissed, before pulling through the pain and grabbing Luka by the wrists. He threw Luka onto his shoulders, before jumping off the boat, landing clumsy on the pavement.  
“Thanks, Chat Noir.” Luka got to his feet, helping Chat to his feet. The pain in his leg flared up, but he still stood up.  
“Where did Marinette go?” Rose spoke up, and everyone looked around.  
“She’s okay!” Ladybug, who lept to Chat’s side, pulled out her yo-yo. “She was the one that warned me. Come on, Kitty. We need to get the akuma. It’s probably in… Chat?”  
Chat felt the pain in his leg get worse, like a flame was ripping through his leg. “It’s fine, m’ lady. Akuma’s in the necklace.”  
He saw Ladybug looked concerned for a moment, before her eyes hardened. “Let’s get this thing.”  
The two superheroes flew towards the boat, Chat landing awkwardly but still standing up. Ladybug threw her yo-yo in the air, crying out “Lucky Charm.” And a medicine kit fell from the sky.  
“You’re yo-yo doesn’t have much faith in us, does it?” Chat joked.  
“Shut it, Kitty! We have work to do!” Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around the Rocker’s arm, pulling it down.  
“Chat!” She shrieked as the other arm swung to hit her. “Use cataclysm!”  
Chat paused, uncertain. He judged the distance from him and the Rocker, before calling on his cataclysm. Sadly, he’d misjudged the distance, and ending up hitting the floor. He managed to keep his hand from the floor.  
“Chat!” He looked up just in time to see Ladybug being thrown against the boat, landing on her back and not moving.  
“We… we can’t be losing.” Chat said, standing up. He felt a red heat, fiercer than the flame in his leg, land above his temples. In one movement he was on the Rocker’s back, pressing his hand against his arm.  
“Ladybug.” He said as the Rocker faded back into a civilian. “You need to get the akuma.”  
He looked back to where she was lying. She was still. Too still.  
“Ladybug?”  
He heard the beeping of her Miraculous as it drained. Any moment now, she’d transform back.  
“M’ lady?” He edged forwards.  
He didn’t see any blood nearby, but she was lying at an awkward angle, her back slightly twisted and one of her arms bend the wrong way.  
“Is she okay? OMG!” Alya had run up, with Juleka following her. “Juleka, get an ambulance!”


End file.
